


tether

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Five times they held hands and didn't want to let go





	

**One**

 

Shiro walked in the kitchen to see that Lance and Hunk had already taken residence there and were experimenting with the green food again.

 

“Shiro!” Hunk called out with a wide grin, “You come to sample some things?”

 

“No actually.” Shiro had no doubt that Hunk had made it tasty but he had a mission of sorts he was on. “Wait, can I get a plate to go?”

 

“Sure.” Hunk grabbed a dish and scooped some of his concoction on to it. Behind him Lance was trying to make something that resemble noodles but could have been anything by that point.

 

“Thanks.” Shiro took it and nodded at the both of them as he stepped out. The halls were empty as usual, he wondered how many people usual filled the castle – how many Alteans had been lost.

 

Allura was at a console still where he had left her to go get food. She jumped in surprise when he set the plate down in front of her.

 

“You need to eat some time you know.” Shiro said, offering her a bemused smile.

 

“I suppose I do.” Allura replied, laughing, “But I could use the company.”

 

He’d been expecting, and hoping, she’d say that so he grabbed a chair and sat close to her. It was then he’d realized he’d forgotten to grab something.

 

“Utensils might help.” He made a face in his embarrassment and could see Allura biting her lip so she didn’t laugh at his predicament.

 

“I’ll join you this time, I could use the short walk.” Allura said and stood up with a stretch. She offered her hand to Shiro to tug him up a second later but didn’t let go afterwards.

 

It was ridiculous for the both of them to really go on the errand but by that point it wasn’t so much the destination but the company that mattered.

 

 

**Two**

 

There were days where he felt like he was disassociating, the wires that connect to his nerves tell him that his arm is right there and yet Shiro swears he can feel the empty air where his arm just ends. During those moments it was hard for him to ground himself and most often he couldn’t shake the feeling.

 

It hasn’t happened too often lately though, they’ve been too busy for him to notice anything but the fight ahead of them.

 

Still when it does happen it makes his blood run cold and Shiro shivered though the castle was at a perfect temperature.

 

Allura noticed and shot him a concerned glance that he waved off. They had other things to worry about and he just had to keep telling himself that it would pass.

 

He forced himself to focus on what Coran was saying instead but the thought was still there in the back of his mind, gnawing for attention.

 

Shiro jerked when he felt a sudden warmth, looking down to see that Allura had casually reached underneath the table to take his hand – the one that wasn’t really his.

 

It felt like his in that moment however, he could feel the bumps and calluses in Allura’s palm, the soothing sensation of another’s touch.

 

“Ahem.” Coran said loudly and Shiro turned to face him again.

 

“Go on Coran,” Allura encouraged, her eyes twinkling slightly when he looked her way, “We’re listening.”

 

He squeezed her hand lightly in his thanks and relaxed in his chair, feeling grounded once more.

 

**Three**

 

She missed her father, even the AI he’d programmed for her that she’d had to destroy. She knew logically that she had made the right choice but it still hurt not to have that last part of him though his legacy did indeed live on.

 

Allura sighed and drew herself up, it would do no good to get lost in those in thoughts. It was just hard not to when she was looking through old Altean logs that occasionally mentioned her father. She was trying to see if there was anything in there that would help them but so far it was only serving to remind her that she was one of the last Alteans left.

 

“Princess?” Shiro’s voice echoed in the empty room and she looked up from the logs to see him walking towards her. “You doing okay?”

 

“Fine thank you.” She smiled at Shiro but knew it was a tired one. “I was just trying to see if there was anything to aid us in this fight.”

 

He hummed in acknowledgement and took a seat next to her, pulling a log to himself to squint at.

 

She watched him in amusement. “Have you learned to speak Altean?”

 

He chuckled, “That obvious?”

 

“I appreciate that you’d like to help.” She said, “But I think this might be a fruitless task indeed.”

 

Shiro was quiet as he regarded her, the scrutiny made her wonder if there was something wrong but before she could ask he reached over to take her hand.

 

“You’re not alone.” He said, staring at her with such sincerity and Allura’s breath caught in her throat. She blinked back the tears in her eyes.

 

“Thank you.” She said softly, nearly sagging in the relief just to hear those words. Her head lolled to the side and rested on Shiro’s shoulder, taking the comfort he offered her.

 

 

**Four**

 

They were going on the offensive yet again, going to attack.

 

“Be careful.” Allura told them all, catching and holding everyone’s eyes before she nodded. “Good luck.” The others rushed off, leaving only her and Shiro standing there.

 

He opened his mouth but shut it awkwardly when it looked like he couldn’t find the words to say. Allura took a sharp breath.

 

“I know.” She stepped closer, taking Shiro’s hands in her own. “It’s okay. I know.”

 

He rested his forehead against hers, shutting his eyes and letting them have that small moment.

 

“I’ll see you when I get back.” He told her, smiling as he pulled away. She felt too cold but forced herself to move anyway.

 

 

**Five**

 

It had been one earth month according to Pidge before they found Shiro again.

 

His hand shook as he offered it to her, weak and pained, and her fingers rested gently against his palm before she threw herself down and in to his arms.

 

“Sorry it took so long.” He said, mouth curving upwards in humour.

 

“Don’t do that again. Please.” She begged though she knew he couldn’t make that promise and instead pressed her lips to his so he didn’t have to.

 

She held on to his hand as they rushed him to the pod to recover, helped him balance again when he got out, and didn’t let go as they walked back through the halls together.


End file.
